There have been inkjet recording devices each of which discharges ink from recording heads on a recording medium conveyed on a conveyance surface of a conveyance means in accordance with image data to record an image on the recording medium. As a conventional technique that enables such an inkjet recording device to record an image at a desired position on the recording medium, there has been a technique of detecting, with a sensor, the front end on a downstream side in the conveyance direction of the recording medium which is conveyed by the conveyance means and adjusting the timing of ink discharge on the basis of the detection timing (for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).